Partners
by music51
Summary: Makoto has fallen for Daimon, but is nervous about letting him know. Daimon has fallen for Makoto, but has a hard time confronting his feelings. Will they ever get together?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This takes place one month after the events in Episode 10. It seemed to me that Makoto sounded a little _too_ relieved to see Daimon safe at the end of that one, so maybe she had feelings for him, and maybe he liked her too…anyway I think they'd make a great couple, so I wrote this to bring them together! Daimon seems to hide behind his sunglasses a lot and I used that in this fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_Ridiculous_, Makoto thought to herself as she took the long way to Daimon. _I've_ _got_ _no_ _problem jumping off a ten-storey building, but I'm afraid to tell a guy_ _I_ _like_ _him_.

Shortly after her ride on the Miracle Train, she'd been officially permitted to do her own stunts again, the most recent of which had involved leaping from the roof of a tall building while keeping a viselike grip on the criminal she'd just nabbed. _That_ _was_ _easy_ _compared_ _to_ _this_, she reflected._ At least I knew there'd be a safety net_.

A month ago she never would have predicted the changes that had now taken place in her life. Her new attitude toward _Oedo Cops_ had garnered praise from the director, and there was already talk of expanding her role in future episodes. The cast and crew loved her because she was a pleasure to work with, always cheerful and enthusiastic no matter how long they'd been shooting; fans loved her because she was kind to everyone and never turned down an autograph. Wherever she went, she radiated an aura of happiness…and those closest to her noticed a certain light in her eyes and joked that she had fallen in love with a criminal.

They were only half wrong. She had, in fact, fallen in love with a train station.

That Daimon actually was a train station she did not doubt; how could she, after the extraordinary and otherwise inexplicable events that had taken place mere weeks ago? Yet somehow the knowledge did not bother her. He was simply the man she loved, and that was enough. Beyond that she did not care who or what he was.

When it came to men, Makoto had almost impossibly high standards. Perhaps it was the experience of growing up on the set of _Oedo Cops_ and witnessing the kind of honor, bravery and selflessness that seldom appeared outside a work of fiction; perhaps it was the sterling example set by her father, a real-life embodiment of those ideals. Perhaps it was neither of these, only the little voice in her heart that told her never to settle for second best—from herself, or from anyone else. In the short time she had spent with him, Makoto had come to realize that Daimon was a man who would never fail her. When she saw him proud and defiant under Shinjuku's gun, she felt that she would do anything to protect him; and when she saw him safe and unharmed after the ordeal, such a dizzying wave of relief had flooded her that she knew she had fallen in love. She wanted him to understand that he could trust her with his very life, and she knew that his trust—like his respect and affection—had to be earned. She remembered something her father had told her as a child: "Everything that is of any real value has to be earned, Makoto. If it's worth having, then it's worth earning, no matter what the cost." Those words lent her courage as she neared her destination.

She had reasoned that, being a train station, Daimon was probably confined to his own region—even while chasing Shinjuku, they had never strayed from the Oedo Line area. That meant that if she wanted to see him again, she'd have to go to him. It had taken her quite some time to work up the nerve to do this, but that morning she'd finally resolved to take the plunge…

..._without a safety net,_ she reminded herself with a groan.


	2. Chapter 2

Daimon exhaled sharply as his glance fell on an _Oedo_ _Cops_ _2_ ad. There he was, patrolling the streets of his section, trying in vain to divert his thoughts from _her_, when her beautiful, determined face suddenly confronted him as if she herself were daring him to admit the truth. The truth? He laughed mirthlessly. What was the truth? That he had been weak and foolish enough to allow himself to become emotionally attached to someone—and a human, at that? He was sworn to protect humans, and he couldn't let sentiment get in the way of his duty. Sentiment was impractical, inconvenient, and just plain dangerous. He took his job very seriously and he knew it was essential to keep a clear, rational head at all times. And was there anything more irrational than love? Especially when that love was for one's own partner….

Partner. He thought about that word and all its connotations. Tocho had been so impressed by her heroic defense of the Oedo Line that he'd promoted her to a full-fledged member of their team and made her Daimon's partner. Daimon had never had a partner before. He had always worked alone—it was better that way, wasn't it? Yet somehow he'd been pleased to hear his boss's pronouncement. Narrowing his eyes, he wondered if there'd been another reason for it…had sharp-minded Tocho seen into his heart? He remembered the brief interrogation that had taken place after the Black Station incident…

"Daimon, why did you help her steer the boat? You were instructed to leave that task entirely to her."

"I know, boss. But she was nearing the bank and I thought she might crash. I couldn't risk it." He'd locked eyes with Tocho and added, "I'll accept a demotion if you feel I deserve one."

But Tocho had only smiled enigmatically and replied, "That won't be necessary. You clearly had your reasons and acted as you saw fit. Well done, Daimon."

A faint tinge of color swept his cheeks as he recalled the sensation of leaning over her, feeling her hair against his skin…. _Stop it, _he told himself fiercely. _Don't you dare lose your head._ He was grateful for the dark glasses that shielded his eyes. He'd taken to wearing them not only as a protective measure against sunlight, but also as a means of concealing his face (and accordingly his thoughts) from the enemy. "The eyes are everything," he used to tell the other stations. "Keep them hidden and you'll keep the upper hand." Now he pushed his shades even farther back into place in a Tocho-like gesture, as if to defy the challenging stare of Makoto's image. Deep down, he knew she was worthy of being his partner in every sense of the word. She was truly his equal in physical prowess, in character, in intellect...and she could be counted on to back him up, both as a cop and as a person. As far as he was concerned, the diagram itself could shatter into a million pieces before he'd ever let any harm come to her; but that was all the more reason why he couldn't damage their professional relationship by confessing his feelings. It was a bad idea to begin with, and it would place an unfair burden on her. And was there any guarantee that he'd even see her again? Not unless she came to his station…and she probably wouldn't.

Of course she wouldn't.

_That's it,_ he said to himself. _You've got to let her go._

His eyes lingered on her image for a full minute after this resolution, but with a final effort he tore himself away and turned to face the street.

There, walking toward him with a purposeful stride, was Makoto.

She waved as she caught his glance and with a few quick steps cleared the distance between them. "Hello, partner. It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise, partner," he replied, trying to sound calm and detached and hoping she hadn't seen him staring at the ad. "So what brings you to the area? Are you shooting here today?"

She laughed. "Believe it or not, they actually let me out of my cage every once in a while. Today is my day off."

"Oh?" he said, and the syllable hung conspicuously in the air. He was never any good at small talk.

She pressed her hands together and looked up at him. "Um, listen…I guess you're on duty right now, but sometime…if you'd like…maybe we could grab a cup of coffee or something?"

Her invitation was so unexpected that the breath caught in his throat and he choked as he tried to force himself to say no.

"Daimon-san! Are you all right?" She rushed to his side and grasped his shoulders.

The nearness of her beauty was too much for him. "I'm fine, Makoto-san," he said so sharply that she released him at once, though concern still furrowed her brow. He stiffened and backed away from her.

"Daimon-san," she pleaded, "_partner_—won't you tell me what's wrong?"

For a moment neither of them spoke or moved.

Finally he broke the silence. "Makoto-san," he murmured, "how do you feel about me?"

She drew closer to him. "I respect you," she said earnestly. "I admire you, I trust you, and I—" her voice softened "—I love you. I want to be your partner in all things…do you understand? I came here to tell you that…."

_She loves me? _His heart leapt at her words even as he struggled against them. "I can't have attachments. I can't get involved with anyone, don't you see? I've got a job to do. I can't expect a woman to put up with the uncertainty, the sacrifices…. I'm not easy to love."

"And what if you met a woman who would walk that road with you? Someone who would love you for your dedication, not resent you for it?" She pointed a playfully accusing finger at him. "Someone every bit as tough and sweet as you are?"

He smiled in spite of himself. She had him pinned. "If I met a woman like that…if I did…then…I…."

Slowly, deliberately, he removed his shades.


End file.
